<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gutter by Cascalence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503024">The Gutter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence'>Cascalence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One About Serial Killers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I cannae tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Songfic, serial killer au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life liked to throw curve balls on occasion.  Uhg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One About Serial Killers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gutter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Halt! Auf die Knie!" a voice called out.</p><p>Sam stumbled to a stop, frowning tightly behind his mask.  Shit, this wasn't good.</p><p>Their mark had been a paranoid one, and had apparently decided to call the police when he felt uneasy.  He was dead already, but the police had shown up in time to hear the gun shots.</p><p>The four of them had split up immediately and, being the tallest, the police had spotted Sam first and gone after him.</p><p>Now he was lowering to his knees on the pavement of the alley he'd run into, listening as his winded pursuers approached.  A red headed woman slowly slipped around his side, gun trained on him as he locked his fingers together behind his head.</p><p>Her partner, breathing more heavily than she, stepped up and pulled the gun from the back of his pants.</p><p>It took a few seconds, but Sam realized something was off.  ...The partner should've been tossing the gun away from the three of them.  He wanted to turn and see what was going on, but he knew that was a bad idea.  Instead, he watched the woman in front of him, waiting for one of them to cuff him.</p><p>It seemed the woman was expecting it to be her partner.  Slowly, her eyes drifted up from Sam to her partner, still behind his back.</p><p>"...Zachariah?" she prompted.</p><p>There was a sudden shock in her eyes, and a shot rang out.</p><p>Sam blinked, staring in surprise as the hole in her head slowly let out a trickle of blood...and then she fell back to the ground.</p><p>"Oh Liebes. Du hast Anael getötet," the voice behind him spoke, a sick glee in it.</p><p>Sam barely had time to jerk to the side, but it was enough to keep from getting shot in the back of the head.  It went into his arm instead, near to his elbow.  He grit his teeth against the pain, pushing his body to move like he wanted it to, forcing it to the ground and to roll.  Another gun shot rang out, but this one didn't hit him, and it gave him time to push to his feet and spin, darting forward to get too close for a gun to be much good.</p><p>The balding man went still in surprise at that, and Sam quickly launched an uppercut, sending the man flying back and dropping both guns in the process.</p><p>...This was bad.  The cop had killed his partner, and if Sam was right, it was with Sam's gun.  That kill would be listed as one of the Saviors' kills, once ballistics came back on it.</p><p>And to what end, here?  What was this asshole trying to do?  Kill Sam?  Again, to what end?  Just bragging rights?</p><p>...That was it.  This asshole wanted bragging rights, and he'd killed someone innocent, someone <em>good</em>, to do it.</p><p>The officer was starting to try and get back up, so Sam moved, stomping down on his stomach.  The man jerked, then sprawled out in pain, and Sam moved, picking up his gun.  He leaned over the man that tried to glare up at him through his pain.</p><p>"For your crime, you will suffer a long death," Sam spoke quietly, not really caring if the dick spoke English or not.  He eyed the man's chest, then aimed and fired off a single shot.  If he had aimed true, it'd have opened up a major artery near his heart, and it would take him several minutes to bleed out.  Without a partner to call for an ambulance, he'd be dead before anyone found him.</p><p>It was hardly a long enough death, and definitely not agonizing enough for Sam's tastes, but it'd have to do.</p><p>With that, Sam walked out of the alley, ignoring the pained cries and panicked calls for help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There was a camera, Sam," Charlie told him the next morning.  "I forwarded the footage to the central department," she said.</p><p>Sam blinked, looking at her.  Tension that hadn't left him since he'd taken off running the evening before suddenly fled and left him sagging into his seat on the porch.</p><p>Gabriel was sitting in the other chair, looking back and forth.  "...You gonna tell me what happened now, Sammich?" he finally spoke, eyes finally settling on Sam.</p><p>Sam looked at him, then at Charlie...and the tablet she was holding.  He chuckled and nodded toward Gabriel.  Charlie understood, and with a few taps, she was showing him the recording, which surprisingly had audio included.</p><p>Gabriel stared, silent, even after Charlie pulled the tablet away.  She watched him worriedly, and seeing how pale Gabriel was, Sam frowned as well.</p><p>"Hey...hey, I'm still here, Angel," he spoke softly.</p><p>Gabriel's eyes cut to him, and there was a strong mix of emotions in them.  Sam stood immediately, carefully brushing past Charlie and taking Gabriel's hand.</p><p>"Later, Charlie," he called, helping Gabriel up and pulling him inside.</p><p>The door closed, and Gabriel was instantly clinging to him, face pressed hard against his chest as his body trembled.</p><p>"Sam," came muffled and broken from between them, and Sam held him as tightly as he could.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gabe.  I love you.  I love you, I love you.  I'll never willingly leave you," he responded quietly, unsure if Gabriel could even hear him over the broken sobs he was letting out.</p><p>Gabriel's hands were clutching at his upper arms, but started scrabbling upward until they were laced together behind his neck, holding on for dear life as he nuzzled closer into his chest, shirt heavily damp with tears...and probably snot, but Sam hardly cared.</p><p> </p><p>It took an hour before Gabriel calmed enough to look up.  In that time, Sam had maneuvered them onto the sofa, spreading over it with Gabriel laying atop of him.  His husband huffed out heavily, and then took in a deep breath of air.  "...He almost killed you, Samshine," he spoke quietly.  Sam said nothing; Gabriel was right.  Sam had been lucky to only come out with a gunshot wound to his arm that Cas had been able to patch easily.</p><p>It took several long moments of silence before Gabriel spoke up again.  "I want out," he whispered.</p><p>Sam blinked, more than a little surprised, and slowly looked down at Gabriel.  His husband was already staring up at him, eyes searching for a response that Sam wasn't even sure of himself.</p><p>It would leave Dorothy and Jack on their own, to go after marks.  Because if Gabriel got out, there was no question; Sam would follow.  ...But this was the only issue Sam had with it.</p><p>And so, he moved, pushing at Gabriel as he sat up.  It wound up with Gabriel kneeling with one knee on each side of Sam's right leg, side pressed against the back of the sofa, and Sam right at eye level with him.  He leaned forward and gave him a soft, tender kiss.  When they parted, he gave Gabriel a loving smile.</p><p>"Then we're out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Halt! Auf die Knie!--Freeze!  On your knees!<br/>Oh Liebes. Du hast Anael getötet.--Oh, dear.  You've killed Anael.</p><p>Y'all, my muse...gods love her, but she's a pest!  I was supposed to be reading before bed, but she wouldn't stop prattling at me to at least get this out before then.  MURGH.</p><p>Anyway...I'm marking The One About Serial Killers complete.  I seriously doubt she's gonna give me any more for here, because she knows my focus is Sabriel and that I won't really write too much of anything else.  I mean, yeah, I have my background ships, but I main Sabriel, sooo...*shrug*</p><p>I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>